Fun Dip Disaster
by Dean Winchester's Sidekick
Summary: Cas finds Sam's secret stash of Fun Dip and consumes it all in one sitting. Dean has to deal with it. Domestic!Destiel, Sabriel, crack!fic, fluff. Enjoy! Written for Elle :)


**Hi guys! It's been a while since I posted, but I wrote a new one shot and I thought you guys might like it even though I didn't get any reviews on the first Supernatural one shot... Anyways, here it is!**

**Fun Dip Disaster**

It was a Saturday in the Batcave, and there weren't any cases they could find. Dean was, er, relaxing, and Sam was out with that stupidly irritating archangel of his. Cas was god knows where. Dean sighed, and went out to search for the angel.

"Cas!" he called. "If you shot yourself in the foot again I swear to-" Dean went mute as he rounded the corner. Castiel, Angel of The Lord, sat huddled in the corner of Sam's room, with blue sugar coating his face like blood on a vampire.

"Hello, Dean." He said, his voice an octave higher. "Cas..." Dean said cautiously, observing the situation. "You found Sam's Fun Dip stash?" Dean helped Cas up. He bounced lightly.

"Did you-" "Yes, Dean. I apologise. I have consumed Sam's entire hoard." Dean chuckled and started to walk out the door. "Dean, wait." he said. "Yes?" Dean sighed again, eager to get back to his, um, relaxing. "I feel...tingly." Dean glanced back at the angel. He was fidgety as a child, and there was light in his usually melancholy blue eyes. "Come on. We're going out."

Dean and Cas arrived at a theme park an hour later. "Where are we?" the smaller man questioned. "It's a roller coaster park!" He said, beaming.

"How did you find this place?" The angel surveyed his surroundings, a smile tugging at the corners of his chapped lips. "Solved a case here once. Some kid died on here and his ghost was making people fly off roller coasters." Cas shot him a concerned look. "Don't worry, we ganked it. I would just avoid the Titanium if I were you."

Castiel chuckled. "You are very funny, Dean." He walked towards the nearest ride. The owners were very generous and allowed the two on the rides for free, as they recognised Dean immediately. Castiel was impressed.

The first ride Cas dragged Dean onto was the Tilt-a-Whirl. Dean wasn't sure why Cas picked a kiddy ride, but it was fun none the less. He went on it no less than seventeen times, spinning like a madman every single go. Dean went on with him twice, but got queasy due to the angel spinning their unit at around fifteen miles per hour.

The rest of the time, Cas went again and again while Dean sat on the side and looked on like a mother watches her son. He chuckled silently. This was the first time he'd seen the former angel happy in weeks.

The next ride Cas and Dean went on was called the Bee Sting. It was a large roller coaster with units shaped like angry bees. They had two seats each, and both participants were forced to be squished together quite tightly.

Dean assumed Cas chose it because of his fondness of the flying pests. He laughed fondly at the memory of finding Cas butt naked on the roof of the Impala covered in bees. Wait, what? Maybe the Tilt-a-Whirl was getting to his head...

But then he got in next to Cas. He was so close to him he could smell the Fun Dip. The ride picked up, and they hit a sharp jolt. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and he flinched. It felt...nice. Cas held his hand the entire ride and squeezed it every time he hit a jolt.

They got off the ride dizzy and laughing. Cas looked at Dean and Dean gazed back. They stared for a second before Dean broke the connection. Dean was suddenly noticing things about Cas that he hadn't before. How warm and soft his hands were, how ethereal his bright blue eyes were. How he could change your mood with one smile. The hunter was very confused.

The next thing Cas dragged them on was the Ferris wheel. Cas slid in first. Dean hesitated, but Castiel motioned for him to sit down. The wheel began to rotate, and Dean's heart jumped up his throat. They stopped at the very top. Dean let out a shaky breath and turned to see the angel already looking at him. He gazed into Cas' eyes. Cas tilted his head in the calculating way he like to do. Dean leaned in subconsciously. Cas reciprocated, his breath catching. They lingered a moment more before closing the gap and smashing their lips to one another's. Their lips moved in sync, dancing against each others. Dean moved his hand up to thread his fingers in Cas' hair. Cas moaned into the kiss, cupping Dean's stubbled cheek.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. They leaned their foreheads together as the wheel began to move. Dean's mind was jumbled with thoughts. Cas sighed contentedly and moved his hand down Dean's neck, pulling a shiver from the hunter.

He looked back up at the angel. My angel, he thought. My angel. Cas looked into his eyes and smiled. They gravitated towards each other again and melded together. Dean wrapped an arm around his angel and pulled him closer. Cas ran a hand through Dean's sandy hair and placed the other one on his neck. They kissed again, this time more slow and passionate.

All of the sudden, they heard familiar whooping and catcalling. They broke apart and turned to the ground, where Sam and Gabriel stood. "Finally!" Gabriel called. "Piss off, Gabriel." Dean said as the ride picked up again and they were brought higher. Sam looped an arm around the shorter man and stole some of his cotton candy. Gabriel slapped his arm away and Sam kissed his cheek and laughed, glancing once back at Dean and nodding approvingly.

Dean turned back to Cas and pulled him close as they watched the sun set. Despite the lack of blood, guns, booze and gore, this had been a pretty good day for Dean. Cas turned to him.

"I still feel tingly, Dean."


End file.
